


Naughty and Nice

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: After being surprised by Yondu with a Christmas present, reader decides to return the favor, and further their relationship.





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a secret santa exchange on tumblr for rooker fans.

“‘S’cuse me, sweet cheeks,” Yondu’s gravelly voice called out above the chatter in the Iron Lotus. “Can we get another round over here?”

The yellow lovebot nodded in acknowledgment and walked away. From the opposite side of the booth, you saw Yondu quickly glimpse at the bot’s ass as it left, and rolled your eyes.

You’d joined Yondu’s crew about seven months ago and fit in quite well, proving yourself to be a necessary asset in the mechanics department. Everything seemed to be going fine, until you began to realize you had a crush on him. You had started to see Yondu in a new light, especially when Peter Quill stopped by every once in awhile. Yondu’s whole demeanor seemed to change when he was around his son. His ever permanent scowl released when reminiscing about past adventures and a toothy grin adorned his face. It was after a few of these interactions when you realized you’d developed feelings for him.

It seemed the like the Ravager felt the same way about you, but you could never fully tell. He’d linger around your station and flirt with you often, making comments about your work that had subtle innuendos to them which brought a flood of heat to your cheeks, and would also pick up small gifts he’d see while he was out that reminded him of you.

But then you also found yourself on Contraxia, watching him ogle the yellow lovebots with their perfectly programmed bodies. Usually, your confidence level was pretty high, but the more you and Yondu grew closer, the more confused you were about everything. You questioned whether he truly liked you or not and couldn’t help the small voice popping up every now and then comparing your less than perfect body to those of the lovebots.

Hating that the stupid Ravager Captain made you feel this way, you gulped down the rest of your neon green drink and got up.

“Hey, hey, where ya going?” Yondu asked reaching out to grab your forearm.

“Back to the ship. I’m tired of being here,” you replied rather coldly. The tone in your voice caught him off guard and Yondu gave you a perplexed look.

“I thought we was having a night out?”

“Well eyeing lovebots that walk by isn’t my idea of a ‘fun night out,’” you told him, loosening his grip on your arm and walking out of the building into the frigid night. Letting out a sigh, you watched the ghost of your breathe evaporate into the air and started to head back towards the Eclector. Not long after you started your journey, the frantic crunch of snow behind you hit your ears.

“(Y/n)! Wait!” Yondu called. You pretended not to hear him and continued forward. He called out again, this time his voice closer, and you felt a warm hand grab yours and spin you around. Frozen in place, you watched as Yondu stood with his hands on his hips, his chest rapidly moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

“Did I do somethin wrong?” he puffed. A tightness formed in your throat and you didn’t answer him. Technically, no, he hadn’t really done anything wrong since you two weren’t actually together. But you’d felt like he had been stringing you along the last couple of months and you’d had enough of the emotional rollercoaster you were on.

“Do you like me?” you finally managed to say, swallowing the lump in your throat.

“Course I like ya. Ya’s one of the best mechan-,”

“No!” You cut him off. “I mean, do you like me?”

Yondu stared at you like he’d been hit with his own arrow. His lips pursed into a thin line and his red eyes grew wide in what looked like fear. His silence caused you to panic and you opened your mouth again. “Because you say things to me and look at me a certain way sometimes, and I think you do. But then you take me to the bar and stare at lovebots all night and…and I can’t keep doing this Yondu!” your voice cracked at the end. The tears you tried to suppress had now fallen to your flushed cheeks.

Yondu winced at your words. Of course he liked you, but it scared him. Yondu never had someone care about him the way you did. And apart from Peter, he didn’t care about anyone like he did you. The fact that he unintentionally caused you all this pain and this was the result ripped at his heart. He scratched at the back of his head, nervous about what he should do next.

A sob escaped from your body when he hadn’t said anything and you thought that this was it. You went to turn away when a raspy whisper stopped you.

“I do.”

“What?” you sniffed, wiping at your cold nose.

“I do like ya,” Yondu spoke up. He took a small step forward, not sure if you would turn away from him. When you didn’t, he let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “I ain’t ever been in a situation like this before, (y/n). I shoulda told ya and I…I’m sorry.”

By the time Yondu finished he was mere inches away. You could feel the heat radiating off his large frame and could make out the tiny flecks of yellow in his sad crimson eyes. One of his hands reached up to stroke your cheek, brushing the last of your tears away and your heart skipped a beat. You closed your eyes and leaned into his warm touch. As much anger as you had carried, it all seemed to melt away in that moment. When you felt his hand move away, you opened your eyes and watched the Ravager dig through the multiple pockets of his duster jacket.

“I, uh, was gonna give this to ya on Christmas, but I’s want ya ta have it now.” His hands emerged with a small red box tied with a silver ribbon.

You furrowed your brows, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear and accepting his gift. Multiple questions ran through your head. “How do you know about Christmas?” you asked.

Yondu’s lips grew into a wide smile. “I think ya forgettin who my boy is,” he chuckled. You smiled at him while images of him and a young Peter ran through your mind.

“Right,” you nodded your head. Your cold fingers untied the ribbon from the box and opened the top. Gasping, you pulled the small ornament up by the string attached. It was a snowman made out of stained glass that cast a wonderful glow on the ground when the lights of the bars hit it.

“Found it in one of the shops. Peter told me it was Christmas-y, but I wasn’t sure. I ain’t never heard about any snow monsters before. If ya’s don’t like it-“

“It’s a snowman!” you beamed as you cut him off, twirling the ornament around in the light.

“That mean ya like?” he lifted a brow.

“I love it,” you said placing the snowman safely back in the box. You looked back up at Yondu and watched his face light up at your words. Leaning forward you placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you,” you whispered. Yondu took your hand in his and you both headed back towards his ship.

“There was somethin else I wanted ta ask ya,” he said when you two reached the door to your room.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, Peter and his crew are havin a party in a couple days ta celebrate,” he said, rocking on his heels. “They invited me and some of the others, and I, uh, been wanted ta invite ya too.” A nervous smile appeared on his face before disappearing.

“Oh, um, sure. I’d love to go!” you smiled at him.

“Really?”

You nodded and Yondu wrapped his arms around you, hugging you close to him. He lowered his head and captured your lips in another kiss. This one slower and longer than the first. Both needing to catch your breath, you parted from each other a few moments later.

“Well,” Yondu cleared his throat. “I’ll let ya get ta bed. Got a lotta work ta finish before the party.”

“Ok,” you managed to squeak out behind rose colored cheeks. Yondu’s grip on you loosened and he turned to walk back down the long corridor. Watching as the bottom of his duster blew backwards as he walked away, you were unable to move from your spot against the door to your room. You tried to make sense about what just happened tonight and how you went from being completely fed up with your Captain to making out with him in the hallway. When you finally made it to your bed, you hung the ornament Yondu had given you next to the small lamp in your room. The last thing your heavy eyes saw was the array of soft colors dancing across the room.

A few days before the party you went to the shops on Xandar to find a new outfit to wear and a gift for Yondu. After hitting the fourth store you felt like giving up. None of the dresses you found really thrilled you and after browsing a couple junk shops, you realized you had no idea what to get Yondu. You didn’t want to get him another trinket, you wanted something different. The problem was you didn’t know what that different gift would be.

Walking to the last store on the corner of the street, you browsed the rows of fabric until a beautiful royal blue caught your eyes. Picking up the hanger you pulled out a dress from the rack. Smiling as you stared at it, you walked to the changing room to try it on. The asymmetrical skirt started a little above the knee and ran to the middle of your calf and the halter top had a diamond cutout that showed just the right amount of cleavage. It hugged you in all the right spots, showing off the curves of your body, and you knew this was it.

While looking at your reflection in the mirror, something else caught your eye in the store. It was definitely different, and with the way things were going with you and Yondu, you were pretty confident he would like it. Riding off the high of finally finding the right dress for the party, you bought Yondu’s present on impulse and hid it in your room.

The night of the party, Yondu knocked on your door to swing by and get you before disembarking to the Benatar. A low whistle sounded when you opened the door to greet him.

“Damn darlin. If I knew this is what I’s missing out on, I woulda asked ya out sooner,” he grinned as his red eyes roamed up and down your body in the form fitting dress. A blush creeped up from your neck to your cheeks and you gave him a kiss. 

The party was better than you expected and filled with plenty of drinks and celebration. Peter, Yondu, and Kraglin reminisced about old times, while the Guardians filled you in on what they had been up to. Groot took a special liking to you as you were the only one would who sneak him some more candies after Peter and Gamora cut him off. As the night drew to a close, gifts were exchanged. Having already received yours from Yondu a few days ago, you sat and watched the others enjoy their moments. Peter had given Yondu a new holster for his arrow and the blue Centaurian grabbed the man into a bear hug.

A small tug at the bottom of your dress distracted you and you looked down to see Groot holding a small drawing he had just created. You picked it up and saw a small figure of you with a bowl of the colorful sugar filled treats and Groot sitting next you with some in his hands.

“I love it! Thank you!” you told the small twig, as Yondu affectionately called him, and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

When the night came to an end you and Yondu strolled back to the Eclector. Your heart was hammering in your chest thinking about the gift you had gotten him. For some reason it seemed like the perfect thing a couple days ago, your confidence on a high when you bought it. But as you neared your room, a sudden wave a nerves had hit you.

“Had a good time tonight,” Yondu said, bringing you out of your thoughts. You had already arrived at the door to your room in what felt like seconds.

“Mmhmm.”

“Ya alright?” His brows creased, clearly noticing your demeanor change.

“What? Yeah. I’m fine. It’s just, uh,” you took a breath and paused. You glanced up at Yondu and saw the concern in his eyes. “I have your present in my room,” you smiled at him.

“(Y/n), ya’s didn’t have to get me anything.”

You took his hand in yours and opened the door. “But I wanted to,” you said. “Sit down and I’ll be right back.” You pointed to the small mattress you had swiped from the dog pile that the Ravagers slept in. Yondu took a seat at the end and watched you walk towards the door that led to your own little bathroom.

Clicking the door closed you sighed deeply and went to go look at yourself in the chipped mirror. You took out the pins in your hair, letting it fall around your shoulders. Unzipping the back of your dress, you hopped out of the fabric and went to hang it back up. You took off the undergarments you had to wear for the dress as well and kicked them to corner of the bathroom. Underneath the cabinet was the present you had bought Yondu and you reached down to grab it.

Opening the box, you pulled out the sheer babydoll top first. It was made of red and black lace with a white trim, perfect for Christmas you’d thought, and left hardly anything to the imagination. Slipping on the top, you grabbed the matching thong as well and put it on.

“Close your eyes!” you yelled through the door and heard a grunt from the other side. Checking yourself one more time in the mirror, you took a deep breath before peeking the door open.

“Are they closed?” you asked.

“Yeah, darlin they are,” Yondu responded. Opening the door a little wider to stick your head out, you did indeed see the Ravager sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. You opened the door all the way and took a few steps out. Leaning one hand above your head on the door frame, you placed the other on your hip that stuck out.

“Ok,” you whispered. “You can open them.”

Yondu’s eyes shot open, blinking a few times to get use to the lighting in the room. When they finally landed on you, the look he gave you sent a heated thrill down your back. The smile that was on his face vanished while the bright red of his eyes disappeared behind the dark, hooded gaze he was giving you now. The only sound in the room was your heart pumping against your chest. The thumping in your ears drowning out when you heard Yondu’s raspy voice.

“Come here.”

Biting your lip you tiptoed over to the large Centaurian and stood in front of him.

“Turn around.”

You did as he said and slowly started to rotate your body. You wondered what was going on in his head. When your back was to Yondu you heard the creak of the mattress and when you came full circle noticed he had taken off his duster and kicked off his boots. His legs were spread wide as he sat on the edge of the bed and took in your appearance again.

The silence in the room was starting to make your head run with numerous thoughts that were getting harder to control. Suddenly, you crossed your arms around your body.

“I’m no lovebot,” you whispered as you bowed your head slightly.

“No, ya ain’t.” Yondu agreed. He stood up a little and grabbed your arm bringing you with him back down on the mattress. You straddled his lap and Yondu’s hand moved to your hip to settle you. He moved his other hand and placed it under your chin, lifting your head so that you looked right into his crimson eyes. “Ya better. So much better.”

His rough thumb glided over your bottom lip, tracing it back and forth. Your body exploded with warmth at his words and sent your body in a frenzy. You grabbed his wrist with your hand, holding it steady as you kissed his palm and then the pad of his thumb. Yondu’s movements stilled as you continued kissing, licking and sucking on his thumb, letting a groan slip from his mouth.

When you let go of his wrist, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought your lips to his. Yondu’s hand went straight to your hair, lightly tugging on it as you opened your mouth to grant him access. He kissed his way down your throat, nipping and sucking at the sensitive spot where it met your collarbone. Yondu continued until he reached one of your breasts. He could see the small peak of your nipple through the barely there fabric of the top and placed a kiss over it. Your head rolled back in pleasure as he continued teasing you, sucking and grazing over the stimulated area while his other hand moved up to trace over your other breast.

Without warning he flipped you over onto the mattress, lifting the fabric that covered your stomach so that he could keep kissing his way down your body. When he reached your most sensitive area, he hovered over you and grinned before placing his lips there as well. Your body jerked up in response.

“Yondu,” you moaned reaching for him. Yondu hummed at your calling and sat up to rid himself of his shirt and pants. He was fully hard by the time he had finished undressing and was back in your embrace.

“Fuck, darlin,” he groaned as he pulled you into a kiss again. “I want ya so much.”

“I’m yours,” you whispered into his ear as you sucked on his jawline. As soon as the words left your mouth, Yondu’s hands traveled down and pulled the red thong off your body, tossing it onto the floor. You sat up some to get your top off a little easier when Yondu stopped you.

“Unh-uh, keep this on,” he growled as he settled between your legs. You laid back down and gasped when Yondu guided himself inside of you. Finding the perfect rhythm, Yondu continued to pump while his mouth returned to your breasts. The warmness of his tongue seeping through the fabric of your top drove you crazy and you knew you were getting close to your release.

Yondu could hardly contain himself either. He had wanted you for so long and watching you writhe underneath him was sending him closer to the edge than he anticipated. Snaking a hand between the two of you, he found your small bud and began rubbing circles over it until you moaned out loud, your legs shaking around his body. A few thrusts later he came as well, collapsing on top of you. You turned your head to the side and ran a hand up and down the back of his neck while you two caught your breathe.

After a few moments, Yondu separated from you and rolled over onto his back. He wrapped a long arm around your body bringing you over towards him and his hand grazed up and down your back. You felt his lips on the top of your head and Yondu let out a contented sigh.

“Merry Christmas, Yondu,” you smiled into his blue chest.

“Merry Christmas, darlin. Ya the best present I ever got,” he whispered back to you.


End file.
